Devilish Designs: Turnin' Me On
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. A valentine's day special, sequel-ish fic to Devilish Designs. Ichigo hasn't been paying enough attention to Renji but their friends Grimmjow and Rukia have an idea to turn them back to each other. YAOI! Oneshot.


**A/N: This is something a few people have been asking for and it's been in the works since…well November of last year. XD But it's done now. Everyone give a big hand to Fading From View who was Renji in this fic and in the original Devilish Designs. =3 Now, onto the Valentines Special!**

"Ahh, I gotta be feelin' your energy, I gotta be for sure that you're into me," came the song from a certain redhead's mouth as he swung his hips from side to side, earphones in his ears as Ki watched this being dance about his kitchen while cooking for Valentine's Day. Apparently his relationship with Ichigo had a slight titter here and there but it was boarding on done, finito, destroyed. School just got in the way and so did work at times. "Recognize a real woman, goin' up to it, you actin' like you want it. And you stuntin' like your daddy, checkin' for this little mama, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on." Tapping the side of his head the man then went to his bedroom to change out of his pjs.

A muffled sigh came from him as he covered his mouth. Ichigo really hated sitting through a Mathematics class when he could be doing something worthwhile like his art. It did bug him that he hadn't seen much of Renji but his schooling had to be taken care of. Besides, his boyfriend would mention something if he was bothered right? That last thought was forgotten as class was dismissed and he was able to finally leave the stuffy room. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he ran his fingers through his orange locks and untangled a few knots as he went through his classes. When his free time came around, after he finished his other classes, he gratefully used it to work on his latest series of drawings. It depicted a winter scene, a bare, skeleton-like tree with two horses, mare and a foal, trudging through the snow.

"All you wanna do is holla at the cutest broad, to get up in them draws, got money, don't try to buy me," Renji continued singing while tossing a shirt over his shoulder, then another and another, "Bottles, got my own dollars I could buy up the bar if I want. Ahh, you ever try to get that close to me, you better come correct how you 'proachin' me, dime divas give it to me." Finally he found a short-sleeved white shirt with the band logo: Paramore, even if that wasn't the band's song he was singing. "Ahhh, I gotta be feelin' your energy, I gotta be for sure that you're into me. I-I-I oh. Recognize a real woman." His hands roamed down his chest to his pj pants and slipped them off, pulling on some boxers and then some loose tan jeans. "I'm fly as hell swagger right," he continued, moving out of his room and dancing about in the living room now as he reached a hand down to crank up the song, doing the 'drop it low' before 'bringing it up slow,' "Brown skin poppin' like dynamite, raw like china white, mami I dig your persona right."

Staring intently at the lightly sketched scene, he bit his bottom lip on the right inside as he started to darken the lines and add shading to give depth and character to the picture. The skeleton tree was bent and worn, branches hanging down under the weight of the snow upon them. Adding a few lines to the horse's figures, their heads were bent down against the wind that blew snow into their faces and coats. The stark landscape was merely rolling hills of the frozen water, the tree and animals the only relief. Ichigo worked a while longer before groaning and cracking his back with a hiss. Glancing at a clock, he sighed and packed away his things. He figured it'd be a good idea to head over to Renji's and surprise him. He missed the redhead and there was no work to prolong the decision so he left campus and headed over.

By the time Ichigo exited the school building Grimmjow had placed a cup of coffee on table 3 then glanced over and yanked on his coat while waving to Rukia, using the 'Goin' on break, babe,' as the signal to put their plan into motion. Pushing open the door he moved over to Ichigo and placed a hand on the student's shoulder. "'ey, how's it goin'? Yer out kinda early."

By now the redhead finally got to the song 'Fences' by Paramore and moved to lay on the floor from exhaustion while Ki hopped onto the couch and looked down on him with her tail wagging. Reddish-brown eyes shut the man parted his lips and continued to sing, "I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls, and in the hall, there are people looking through, the window in the door, they know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up, just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be." The man raised a hand and ran it down his neck while the cat's eyes rolled and bounded off. Neglection to the hormones was a dangerous thing. "You're always on display, for everyone to watch and learn from, don't you know by now. You can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have."

Stopping when he felt the hand and heard a certain man's voice, he looked over at Grimmjow. "It's been okay I guess… I haven't spent much time with Renji so I thought I'd head over and surprise him." Ichigo sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands in his pockets. "I miss him."

A small devious smile on her lips, Rukia grabbed another person to fill in for her as she also left the small coffee shop. This was just too good of an idea. It was times like this that she didn't regret being with the blue haired idiot since they both shared a mischievous streak. They had both noticed the way Renji had been moping around the shop and decided to do something about it. Shrugging on a coat, she retrieved a bag that she had stashed in the storage room before leaving and heading to Renji's. It didn't take long to get there, walking fast and excitement helped, so she arrived soon and entered using the spare key. Sneaking inside, Rukia quietly closed the door behind her and tip toed through the rooms until she found Renji on the floor of the living room. With his eyes closed. Too perfect. Approaching the still form, she pulled out a damp cloth and once she was close enough, she pressed it over his mouth and nose. It was good stuff, her brother had assured her that it would knock someone out, no matter their size, within seconds.

The bluenette actually looked saddened then his look brightened. "'ey! How about ya bring him a present too! It is Valentine's Day after all." Lifting his hands he made a heart shape with the indexes.

Renji hadn't heard the door thanks to his blasting music yet once something putrid reached his nose and the damp...fabric? Eyes snapped open and stared at Rukia before things got hazy and...black.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he smacked himself in the forehead. "Shit, I forgot that was today!" Groaning, he adjusted his bag and glanced around. "Feel like helping me pick a gift? I'm not sure what to get him."

"He didn't lie," she commented and pulled the cloth away to stuff it into a plastic bag, closing it and stowing it away. "Now to prepare him." Rukia grinned widely as she dragged the limp Renji into his bedroom and somehow managed to get him on the bed. She was pretty strong for her small stature. Whistling happily, she opened her bag and took out the goodies while grinning wider. If Ichigo didn't go crazy over this then they were doomed anyway. Quickly undressing Renji, she didn't bother lingering on his body since she'd known him forever and had seen most of it time and time again. What she really lingered on was dressing him more appropriately for this day. Once she was done, which included securing the redhead to his bed with cuffs and chains, she finally added the blindfold and the ball gag. "Can't wait to hear what's going to happen…" And with that, she gathered up any stray wrappers and left the apartment, giggling to herself.

Grimmjow nodded and then turned to lead Ichigo to a store, "Ya really need to keep track of your days, Ichigo." He commented before leading the younger man into a store that sold candy, adult toys, flavored lube... Hey! Ichigo wasn't a kid so this wasn't a bad place to go!

As he entered the store, he had to fight down a blush that would have flared up. Here he was thinking that he'd get something nice, if a tad boring, but Grimmjow had just erased those thoughts. "Seriously?" Ichigo asked, though he was starting to look seriously. There might be something here after all.

Walking down the sidewalk away from Renji's, Rukia took out her cell and dialed Grimmjow's number still whistling happily.

Laughing demonically Grimmjow gave a strong smack to Ichigo's back. "Completely." Hearing his phone though he picked it up and listened to the ringtone 'Naughty Girl' for a bit then flipped it open to place it against his ear. "'ey, Rukia," he greeted casually while pushing Ichigo forth. "Go find somethin'."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo nodded and moved off to track down a gift for Renji. Glancing at the shelves and their merchandise, he wondered what would be a good gift since he wasn't familiar with these kind of things. Something caught his eye and at first he wasn't sure what to make of it but as he looked it up and down, he decided he might as well get it. He never knew there was such a thing as a glass dildo, especially a deep penetration one, but there it was and he was getting it. Ichigo grabbed the box and went to pay.

"Hey! Renji's all tied up and ready," Rukia said, grinning with obvious glee that must have shown in her voice. "Where are you and Ichigo?" Maybe she would hold off hitting him for a while since he was helping out.

Grimmjow felt a smirk tug at his lips and looked over at Ichigo. "We're gettin' Red a present from his sweetheart, I'm sendin' him there right when he's done paying. I got a special gift for ya later too, dear."

"Aw, really Kitty! You shouldn't have," she said into the phone, bouncing up and down a little as she walked. Rukia had nearly forgotten the reason behind all this planning after all, the fun in getting Renji into that outfit almost wiped away the thought it was Valentine's Day.

Paying for the toy, he took the bag and pocketed his wallet before walking back over to Grimmjow. Ichigo was a little nervous about this but he couldn't deny his excitement at the idea of using the gift on Renji.

Chuckling Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and pushed them out of the store. "All righty then, I'll see ya at home, babe." Mischief was behind the tone then waited until Rukia ended the conversation. "Go over to Renji's and have fun." Flashing a grin to the orange head the bluenette headed off to find his sweetheart.

"Bye~" Rukia said into her cell before snapping it shut and hurrying off to meet Grimmjow.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be too rough with Rukia," Ichigo chuckled as he headed in the opposite direction. The bag on his arm that contained his gift swung nearly in time with his school bag with each step. Reaching Renji's place, he used his key and closed the door behind him. "Renji!" He called out, setting his bag near the door and padding through the room in his socks to find the redhead.

Hearing the door this time and regaining what seemed to be awareness the redhead's eyes fluttered open and saw black, which in anyone's case would totally freak them out. Twisting his wrists the tattooed male writhed about and bit down on what was in his mouth before releasing muffled sounds. He'd heard Ichigo, that helped relieve some of the freaked-out feeling.

"This is odd…" Searching, he looked everywhere except the bedroom and when he entered it his mouth dropped open. "What the…" Ichigo's voice failed him as her took in the sight before him. Renji was chained to his bed and dressed in an outfit he was sure should have looked as good as it did on the redhead. Mid-thigh length black hose clipped to a maroon corset with black horizontal lines of velvet. Black lace decorated the bust along with a matching collar and a skimpy maroon thong completed the ensemble. Red locks were fanned across the pillow, calling attention to the blindfold and ball gag that adorned the Abarai's face. Moving closer, he set the bag with his gift on the bedside table and removed the gag.

Renji jerked his wrists once the gag was removed and growled, shifting slightly and could just tell he was dressed up for another one of Rukia's plans. "I'm goin' to kill that midget when I get outta this!" he growled venomously. Taking a breath then he rose his bare shoulders up to try and remove the blindfold. "Ichi, ya there?" The tone was soft and face colored crimson. "Please untie me. I needa see what that midget did to me this time." Mental exhaustion was clear in his tone as well.

Not quite sure what would happen if he removed the cuffs, he decided to simply take off the blindfold momentarily. He was liking this scenario all too much to entirely give it up. Ichigo slipped off the blindfold, the one he would most definitely be putting back on. "Look down and see, I'm liking the view to much for to rip it all off immediately," he said, arousal visible on his face.

Blinking a few times and seeing Ichigo relief was written in the reddish-brown spheres before they glanced downward and his face nearly popped from the redness. "Another- why in the hell- This is cruelty to men!" he stuttered, eyes wide then stared at Ichigo's face and now wished he hadn't had the blindfold taken off. "Are ya serious? Honestly, I could walk around in just shorts and turn ya on." A pout then formed on his lips while glaring at the clothes he'd been forced into wearing than up to see exactly why he couldn't move his wrists.

"True, you could," Ichigo agreed reaching out and trailing his fingers over the material of the corset. It was silky to the touch, a pleasing sensation on his skin. "But I think it would be rude of me to not take advantage of this since Rukia and Grimmjow went through all the trouble." Renji's anger at the situation was justified, he had already been made to put on a dress, and this wasn't any better in his eyes. At least the dress had been somewhat modest compared to this. "Besides, I got you a present and this looks like a perfect time to try it out," he grinned, retrieved the bag to pull out the toy.

Renji trembled once the finger trailed over the corset and felt his face drain of color once he saw Ichigo pull out the 'toy.' "What the - Ohmigod!" he squeaked, eyes wide in terror as he analyzed it and figured it was pain. "Yer evil! Evil! The spawn of sin for takin' advantage of me like this!" he whimpered, shivering as well.

"Shhh," Ichigo said soothingly as he placed kisses on the trembling man face. "I won't hurt you, you know that Ren. Trust me, okay?" Capturing Renji's lips in a kiss, he deepened it while smoothing a thumb over a cheek. "You'll like it, not matter how unwilling you act. Unless you want a safe word?" His lover was acting scared enough that it might be necessary. A hand reached down to rub him through the silk front of the thong.

Renji pressed his lips back against Ichigo's and even nibbled on the lower lip for a bit. "I know that," he replied, voice trembling once his lower region was being rubbed, hips bucking up at the motion while thighs trembled.

"I'll be gentle." Feeling his lover move into his hand, he rubbed him faster, crawling over the tied redhead. Ichigo made a mental note to think of something to do for the devious couple who had orchestrated this. Leaning down to trace the inky lines on Renji's neck, he followed them all the way down until he was faced with the top of the corset. It was padded slightly to give the illusion of breasts, but it only added the curves it had induced around the man's waist.

Body quivering with how Ichigo continued to touch him the redhead closed his eyes and let out a soft sound before jerking at his arms just lightly. "'Sunshine,' there's the safe word."

"Sunshine it is." A good safe word, not something that would be called out during sex unless of course your pet name happened to be that. "Now how does this corset come off..?" Ichigo studied the front but determined it was merely for show as he brushed his fingers down the sides. A zipper. Pulling it down, he unzipped it all the way and slipped it off Renji. It was undeniably sexy but it would only be in the way from now on, covering the inky black lines he loved to trace and the nipples he loved to tease. Tossing the contraption onto the floor, he leaned back enough to drink in the sight of his lover in the choker and thong. "Delicious," he murmured with a grin, his fingers following familiar patterns on Renji's skin. "I've missed you. Very much."

Rolling his eyes the redhead looked away with a pout. "How would I know?" he muttered before shivering then shutting his eyes as he brought his shoulders up. Cracking an eye open he noted how Ichigo was staring at him and blushed lightly. "Yeah, yeah." A grin soon formed on his lips while opening his other eye. "Well, we both know I missed ya more."

Nodding, a look of regret rearranged his features before they relaxed into a smile. "I wouldn't argue with you on that," Ichigo said, using his mouth to follows that paths his fingers had just taken. "But I plan on making it up to you now and you won't regret it." Smoothing his hands down Renji's sides, his lips moved closer and closer to the flimsy cloth over the bound man's groin.

The redhead leaned his head back as lips grazed his skin and trembled with a soft sound passing his peach colored lips. Cherry-colored hues fell shut as Renji arched into all the touches and caresses with what someone else would call 'greed,' but the two in the room should know otherwise to that. ...and how Rukia and Grimmjow found out about them not spending more time together than usual was beyond strange...speaking of which he made a large mental note to drug their drinks so they fall asleep during the job while he stayed awake. Evil, but it would work. "Ichiiiiiiiii..." Renji whined while beginning to struggle with his bounds again.

He watched how Renji trembled under his touches and felt something swell in his chest. Possessiveness. This redhead, this gorgeous man, was his and only his. "I won't ever let you be neglected from now on Renji," he said, his tongue swiping just above where the triangle of silk barely covered a growing bulge. "You are mine." Ichigo paused and looked up. "Open your eyes," he commanded softly and when the other did, he locked gazes with him. His own honey brown eyes had darkened to a milk chocolate boarding on dark, lust swirling in their depths. It had been too long.

"I...I know ya didn' mean too," Renji complied in a soft, warm, tone. His hips squirmed the closer Ichigo got to the thong he'd been forced into wearing. "Mmm, Ichi," A reddish-brown hue opened and stared down at the orange head before the other opened as well. He felt his face warm a bit more but knew a wide smile was on his face, 'Ichigo's smile,' the only one for the elder man.

A visible shudder went through him at that smile. Ichigo adored that smile, reserved only for himself and it called to him…to do naughty things to him. He loved that smile nearly as much as he loved this man. Still keeping his eyes trained on Renji's, he grasped the material of the thong in his teeth and pulled it down just enough to be out of his way. His cheek grazed the flesh that had hardened because of his mouth and he rubbed against it before placing his mouth at the base and sucked on the vein along the underside.

Eyes widened once the only fabric below his neck was removed. A visible shiver passed over his spine which got a whine to pass as well. His erection seemed real sensitive and had Renji moan once the vein was being played with. Twisting his shoulders with dark cherry hues staring down on Ichigo with the same color resting upon his face.

Meeting the burning gaze, Ichigo smirked and moved his mouth to the tip. Blowing on it, he probed the slit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He so enjoyed toying with him, making him beg. Circling his tongue, he inched his mouth down and withdrew, steadily taking more of him into his mouth and throat.

A loud gasp passed Renji's lips before he bit onto his lower lip with a pleasured cry following soon after. His body quivered violently and then let out harsh pants with his eyes falling halfway shut while continuing to gaze upon the orange head.

Smirking around his mouthful, his fingers brushed teasingly over trembling thighs and plucked the string of the thong knowing it was cause some friction against the redhead's entrance. Bobbing his head with more speed, Ichigo refrained from swallowing him whole yet since he was more inclined to draw this out. To have Renji panting and writhing beyond the ability to think clearly.

A loud inhale of air came from the redhead once he jerked his head back with a cry, jerking on his wrists with whines before biting on his lower lip to whimper. "D-dammit...Ichi..." Renji panted out. Growling at the frustration from not being able to move his arms the man squirmed with a pleading look as he tilted his head back to glare at the chains.

Casting dark eyes on the way Renji's neck was stretch, pulled taut in a way that showed off the inked lines perfectly. It was tempting to withdraw his mouth and hear the frustrated growl to instead trace the lines but he wanted to keep the redhead happy, at least measurably. Without warning, Ichigo relaxed the muscles of his throat and swallowed his love whole.

Cherry hues widened before crying out with his body trembling as Renji closed his eyes with harsh pants passing them. "Aaaah!" Turning his face to the side the Abarai rested it against one of his arms. "Ichigooo!"

Swallowing reflexively, he massaged the head around the back of his throat. A hand went to cup Renji's balls, squeezing one delicately before moving to the other. Ichigo wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off...actually he knew how much longer. And he was done waiting. Colleting the saliva mixed with pre come that dribbled down the redhead's thighs on the fingers of his free hand, he traced the puckered hole with one finger before pressing it inside while nudging the thong string aside.

A strangled scream came from Renji as he tossed his head back with his hands jerking at the cuffs with renewed vigor. His hips squirmed and whined.

Delighted with the scream, he wiggled the digit around in its tight confines as he searched for the other's prostate. He added another finger and began scissoring them in between curling them to rub against that bundle of nerves.

The sensation of his prostate being brushed was ten times as better and added to the pleasure he was already getting. Moaning and shaking with abandon the redhead grasped the chains to the handcuffs and tugged with his eyes halfway opened and hazed over.

Ichigo pulled his mouth off of Renji's cock but his fingers still moved within him. "What is it Renji, love?" He smirked devilishly as he licked his lips free of saliva and semen. "Uncomfortable?"

Gasps and moans passed Renji's lips as the redhead moved back against Ichigo's fingers. "Mmm...Ichi..." Tipping his head back the young Abarai panted as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. "...I-I can't...take it!" A hitch in his breathing came into play before Renji closed his eyes tightly with a crimson colored face. "F-fuck me, Ichigo! God! Pound me! I-I want it!" His body squirmed as he parted his lips to spill more lust-filled pleas.

"I will." Reaching, he grabbed the toy he had been conned into buying from its wrapping. The glass dildo was of a slightly larger than average size and smooth as water as well as being about a foot long. Rather interesting piece. "But first, you'll come with this up your tight ass." Ichigo placed a kiss on a straining and trembling thigh before he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with the head of the glass toy and pushing it inside. It slid easily, the surface provided no need for lube. He pushed until it was nearly all inside, about an inch still exposed.

Renji shuddered as he kept his eyes on Ichigo, his arms trembling as his erection stood at attention. Reddish-brown hues widened though once he saw his boyfriend pull the toy out. A protesting whine passed his lips before a sharp gasp overrode it as the dildo was slipped into his entrance. The redhead shivered as his inner walls clamped down on the object, squirming with his teeth clamping onto his lower lip as a keening noise arose from Renji's throat.

Crawling over the restrained redhead, he grinned and rubbed his clothed ass against his lover's erection. "How does it feel? All smooth and long?" Ichigo moved his buttocks so Renji's cock slid between the slight indent between his ass cheeks. " You like it? What I'm doing to you?" It was obvious that his body enjoyed it even as he protested but hearing him say it would be all the sweeter. He'd get him off quickly again before fucking him mercilessly.

A hiss was the only sound that passed Renji's lips as the redhead bucked his hips up. His lips parted with a flushed expression as he tugged again at the binds. "...s-so good..." the Abarai whimpered, leaning the side of his face against one of his arms. "It's so good..." The friction against his arousal had Renji moan as he shifted his hips to grind against the bright haired Kurosaki.

Panting slightly as he felt the hard length sliding against his ass, Ichigo was straining at the confines of his pants. His own cock was begging for relief but he denied himself. Renji deserved pampering and he'd get it before his own needs were seen to. "How good love? How close are you?" He rocked his clothed backside faster with the man below him ground into it.

Hazed eyes looked Ichigo over before they landed on the tent in the man's pants. Dipping his head back a cocky little smile managed to find its way there. "...make me say it."

"Cocky bastard," Ichigo snickered as he ground back into the redhead's erection even harder. "Make you, you say?" He reached back, he grasped the dildo and pulled it out slowly before pressing it back inside. The orange head repeated this at an agonizingly slow pace while making sure to brush his prostate.

Renji shuddered as he clamped his teeth onto his lower lip. "Ooooh...mmm..." Arching his back the redhead gasped out before crying out at each brush to his prostate even if it was at a slow pace. "...Ichiiiii...!" Closing his eyes as his face flushed the Abarai's cock began to leak precum as heavy exhales of breath came from him. "God, Ichi! I want ya!" He pressed his hips back while licking his lips. "I w-want...yer dick in me! Please! Fuuuuck! I want it!"

Taking his hand off the glass toy, he moved to press his lips into Renji's in a chaste kiss. "As you wish love." Getting off the redhead, he pulled off his clothes at a brisk pace and dropped his pants before shuffling out of them. Ichigo slipped off his boxers, hissing as they caught on his painfully hard cock, he moved to sit between the other's spread legs and stroked himself a few times as he took one last look at how Renji looked tied with the dildo inside him. He pulled the toy from him in one swift motion before slamming into the prepared, twitching hole.

The redhead squirmed and whined when Ichigo moved off him and looked on as the orange head removed his clothing. Labored breaths came from Renji as well as a violent flush as brown orbs crawled over his skin to take in the sight before finally removing the toy and replacing it with something real. A cry came from the Abarai's lips as he jerked his arms with wide eyes and a wanton moan passing his lips. "...I...Ichi..." he panted out, cherry-colored hues steadying on the elder man. "Ichigo."

He had gone still, absolutely still as his eyes had shut halfway. It had been a while since he'd taken Renji, to feel such heat and pressure around him. Taking those few moments to steady himself, Ichigo groaned at the cry that had come from his bound lover. He had missed those noises, he realized. Well, he certainly was going to hear them more often now. "Renji, my love," Ichigo called in return, his hands going to settle on hips. The flimsy thong, still on and merely positioned to be out of the way, was bunched under the redhead's balls and he could feel the string rubbing against the side of his cock even as he was buried inside him. "Ready for the ride?" He grinned, his face hovering over the other male's.

The redhead felt his back arch just lightly and shivered with a soft exhale of air. The blush had returned fully and the look of sex was in his body motions. Poking his tongue out he trailed it over his lips and nodded with a whine as he watched Ichigo intensively. "I want it, Ichi. God...so bad... Remind me," he moaned, raising his shoulders to the side of his face, "how good it is...to be with the one you love."

"Anything for you. Always." Locking his gaze with Renji's, he pulled out and thrust back in, putting as much power as he could muster behind it. He repeated this, over and over he was accepted only for him to withdraw once more. Ichigo angled his thrusts to hit the redhead's prostate, he wanted more of those sounds to fall from his bruised lips. All the while knowing each moan, gasp, groan, and cry was for him alone.

A smile came over the Abarai's features as he turned his head to the side with a shuddered moan. "Mmm! Ichi!" he cried while tossing his head back and tugging on the binds to his hands as Renji hooked his legs around the orange head's waist. A scream soon came as Ichigo pulled out then went back in.

Nearly purring with pleasure, Ichigo reached up to pluck a pert nub and twist it slightly. "Do you want to touch me?" Even as a sheen of sweat coated his body he looked around and spied a key on the bedside table, hidden almost completely by the box his toy had come from. He moved his mouth to the exposed side of the Abarai's neck, trailing his tongue over the inky lines and nipping each jagged point.

Renji groaned as Ichigo's hand went to play with his chest and tilted his head back with a moan before turning his head to kiss Ichigo as his teeth tugged at the other's lower lip. "Please," he panted, "I-I wanna touch you...no - I need to touch ya.

"You beg so prettily." He hummed and grabbed the key, reaching up and slipping it into place. Ichigo turned the key and the handcuffs fell away from Renji's wrists. "Go on," he purred and thrust into him harder than before.

Once the handcuffs fell the redhead grabbed onto Ichigo, digging his nails into the other's back and dragging them down with moans of pleasure and occasional screams. "Ichigo!" Renji closed his eyes tightly, arching his back with heavy breaths, his legs around Ichigo's waist and tugging the other closer.

He hissed as nails created bleeding lines down his back and bucked, hitting Renji's prostate. "Shit Renji," Ichigo panted. He reached down to pump his redhead's cock with firmly stroked, even managing to get a few twists of his wrist in there. "Gotta thank Grimm and Rukia," he muttered to himself and smiled as he picked up the pace.

Renji threw his head back with a cry and wound his arms around Ichigo's neck while bucking back against the orange head with pleads and moans. Cocking his head to face Ichigo he then kissed the other with his fingers buried into the bright strands.

Biting on the other's tongue, he reached down and moved to lift Renji's left leg. Ichigo bent his knee and pushed it until his knee almost met his ear. "Better position," he grunted and started to piston out of him with ease though his rhythm was beginning to fail.

"A-ah!" The redhead moaned out as his eyes slid shut and pulled the Kurosaki's face closer with shivers and shudders. "Ichi-Ichigo!" His face flushed violently.

"Mmm, yeah," Ichigo moaned and poked out his tongue to lap up a bead of sweat from the redhead's face as he hit his sweet spot dead on. "Close yet?"

Closing his hands over Ichigo's biceps before letting out a gasp as he tossed his head to the other side. "I-Ichigo...I'm...I-" He was then cut off by a moan.

Licking the shell of his ear, Ichigo nibbled his earlobe. "Then do it. Cum screaming my name, love." He put his all into pushing Renji over the edge, sweat rolling over his back and stinging the cuts the redhead had created. But the slight pain only added to the already overwhelming pleasure.

Shivering the red haired Abarai moaned as he ran his hands down Ichigo's chest with gasps and whimpers. "I-Ichi..." Turning his head to rest it on his pillow Renji soon screamed out in pure bliss, "Ichigo!" Sinking his teeth into his lower lip as his muscles tensed, cumming with a loud moan.

"G-god!" Ichigo groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut as Renji grew impossibly tight. He thrust into him all the way to the hilt and came with a garbled version of his lover's name in his lips. His body, slick with sweat now, almost fell on top of the other but he managed to catch himself in time. Instead, he settled for laying on him, panting.

Panting heavily the redheaded man ran his fingers through the other's hair and looked down on Ichigo with a blush. "H-happy Valentine's Day, Ichi."

"Sure was on hell of a valentines," he said with a smile, leaning up to kiss Renji chastely on the lips as Ichigo shifted inside him. "Ready for another round?"

**A/N: Phew. Hope it sates a few appetites.**


End file.
